


May I thank you for your worry?

by Broken Masques (Oreias)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: During The Hobbit, M/M, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreias/pseuds/Broken%20Masques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place at the end of Hobbit - Battle of the five armies (Hobbit 3) If you haven't seen the latest movie, don't read. (might not spoil that much, but some implying things might be there)<br/>)<br/>If you want a "clean" version of this whith no sex- stuff but with loads of angst and tears, do read my fic "Tears in moonlight" :) )</p><p>This is how I wished it would have ended of course :p<br/> <br/>M/M ACTION, if you don't like it, don't enter this fic!</p><p>Thranduil looks for his son at the battle field, worrying he didn't make it. Panic is building up in his chest but he tries not to show it to others since it's not the proper composure of a king. Once they find each other, Legolas wants to thank his father for worrying about him. (light smut but nommy nonetheless!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I thank you for your worry?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of Hobbit - Battle of the five armies (Hobbit 3) If you haven't seen the latest movie, don't read. (might not spoil that much, but some implying things might be there).
> 
> I do not own Thranduil or Legolas (but God do I wish I did!) they belong to J.R.R tolkien.
> 
> This piece is not beta-read since my beta reader has disappeared. If you wish to be my new beta, please contact me! :) 
> 
> //UPDATED AND BETA-READ//  
> December 25th 2014  
> by Sabau_no_Gaara_ai

May I thank you for your worry?

 

The battle was over, Azog had fallen and the orcs had crawled back to their stinking holes. Casualties were all over the battlefield, orcs, men, dwarves and elves. It didn't bother the king much. The thing that did bother him, however, was that he so far hadn't found his son among the dead...and the battlefield was huge. The worry had increased with every step he took and every elven body he found, and he had been searching for hours on end.

His footsteps had taken him to the rock formation further up the hill where he stepped over yet more dead orcs. He tried to ignore their stench; even the newly-dead corpses were more vile than rotting flesh. There still was no sign of his son, yet he didn't call out his name, it was not his way, nor was it becoming of a king to show his worry and affection openly. The longer the search for Legolas went on, though, the more he wondered if he could actually hide his worry...surely his facial expression must have betrayed a hint of his feelings by now.

The king’s footsteps lead him up to the ruins where he stepped within the broken stone walls, following his intuition while his worry grew to a silent panic in his chest. Was his son still alive? Had he been thrown off a cliff, or perhaps beaten so badly he was unrecognizable?  
Light, nearly-silent steps led him to the left in one of the ruin's halls while with his left hand he touched the stone wall, then he turned left again near the next opening before suddenly coming face to face with Legolas who had entered from the opposite direction. Their eyes met, and instantly Thranduil let out a silent sigh of relief. They just looked at each other for a moment before the king reached his hand out towards his son wordlessly. Legolas answered by walking up to his father and embraced him at the same time his father's arms wrapped around him. The king closed his eyes for a moment.

“You are alive”

“Yes father.”

“I was worried.”

“As was I about you.”

Thranduil held his son tighter and pressing his lips to his son's head. It was not really a kiss, rather, as close as he might come to one. Legolas inhaled his father's scent and nuzzled his nose into the nape of his neck, Thranduil inhaling his son's scent at the same time.

“May I thank you for worrying about me, father?” Legolas asked, and looked up into his father's face, which was very much more composed now than it was a few moments ago. Thranduil looked down and gave a slight smirk.

“You may.”

They released the embrace but still stood close enough that Legolas stood partly hidden in Thranduil's cloak; as much a part of his image as both his crown and his armor. Legolas guided his father to stand with the wall to his back and he complied. Then, his son began undoing his father's pants where a slight stirring had begun the moment Legolas asked if he was allowed to ‘thank’ him, before kneeling down in front of him.

Legolas managed to get his father's pants undone enough to allow him to reach what he wanted, his father's waiting shaft. His hands reached in and fished his father's semi-erect manhood out of his pants without undressing him further , only allowing the one part of his body free. The moment Thranduil felt his son's lips against his shaft, he closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure, the tension bleeding from his shoulders as Legolas got to work. It didn't take long before Thranduil was hard and erect from his son's hands and mouth. A soft tongue snaked its way around his shaft, teasing his tip while hands kept time in both their grip and movements, perfectly in practice. 

“Mmmh... that's it, son.”

The king whispered and leaned his head against the wall behind him. His placed his hands on his son’s head, feeling his bobbing movements while he worked his hard shaft. Legolas had done this often enough that he knew exactly what his father liked, and how he liked it. His right hand moved along the length while he sucked on the tip, working in tandem and his left hand teasing the balls which drew tighter to his father's shaft the closer he got to release.

Thranduil's breathing slowly changed while Legolas worked, his breaths coming a bit faster and shallower while his eyes slid closed. Slowly his hands gripped his son's hair tighter and tighter while his abdomen clenched as the buildup to release came closer. Legolas glanced up at his father while he worked his shaft, watching his face and reactions. If Thranduil was aware of his son’s gaze he neither knew nor really cared...as long as he was allowed to do this for his father.

The king’s breath began to hitch and his balls tightened even more, the head swelling in Legolas' mouth. He couldn't help but tease the slit with his tongue, tasting the precum before he let himself engulf the length again, earning a soft groan from his father. Thranduil's hands tightened in Legolas' hair even more, urging him on. Legolas complied and sucked a little harder and allowed his father's shaft to enter his mouth even deeper.

“That is it, son,” Thranduil repeated in a soft whisper and choked back a moan, making sure to keep quiet despite the part of himself that wanted to cry aloud, groan with wild abandon: it simply wasn’t his way. The warm, pleasant feelings in his groin were building up quickly the more Legolas worked him. His body tensed more and more as he began to thrust deeply into his beautiful child's mouth.

Each breath that escaped his mouth began to morph into soft moans, his son's tongue and hands teasing him just right. For a moment, the King of Mirkwood lost his composure as the pleasure built up in him in hot waves, but not yet releasing...not quite. Legolas kept watch on his father's reactions intently as the man squirmed in his own skin by the pleasure his son was giving him.

One last suck, and Thranduil groaned and choked half a scream through gritting teeth at the same time he finally released into his son's mouth. Legolas drank what was given to him, every pulsating release he swallowed while his father thrust into his mouth, panting while the waves of pleasure washed over him. His son drank him dry, and not before his shaft was completely soft did he release his grip, placing his father's manhood back into his pants and rising from the stone floor. Thranduil still lingered in the feeling of the release as his son stood.

“Are you pleased, father?”

“...Yes, son. Thank you.”

Legolas gently bowed to his king then wiped his mouth daintily on the inside of his sleeve. Thranduil slowly opened his eyes, his head still leaning against the stone wall. He smiled as his breathing slowly returned to normal, still somewhat drunk from the pleasure. A soft hand touched his son's cheek and Legolas leaned into it the moment Thranduil pulled him closer and into an embrace again.

“I was so afraid I'd lost you, too..... Your mother loved you deeply, Legolas...”

Legolas looked up at his father, meeting the elven eyes with his own. For only a moment Thranduil’s showed the emotion which his father had always kept concealed, even from his nearest kin. The younger of the two couldn’t hide his own expression of shock and surprise, staring at his father before he leaned into the embrace again, closing his eyes and resting his head on his father's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist inside of the cloak. Thranduil returned the embrace and held his son close and whispered in Legolas' ear.

“She loved you more than life itself... I wanted you to know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do please comment on my works! It makes my muse happy and it makes it want to keep poking me to write more! :)
> 
> If you only want an anxy version of this and not anything sex-oriented, do read "Tears in moonlight" which is found here:http://archiveofourown.org/works/3137699 (just copy and paste into browser) anx between Thranduil and Legolas of course ^_^


End file.
